Light of the Dawn
by ZoFran
Summary: Returning to Forks for Bellas wedding, Jacob imprints on Dawn, a new girl in town, and both struggle with their sudden intense feelings for each other.


**Light of the Dawn**

**By ZoFran**

(Note: To any Twilight fantards....I mean _dedicated _Twilight fans out there, sorry for any mistakes made, I don't know the books well enough to be 100% about the details. Anyway, hope you enjoy my story of Jacob and his girl. I wrote this just after I'd seen New Moon and felt Jake needed to get some of his own back. TEAM JACOB!!!)

"Okay, here we are."

Mum pulled the car up beside a cliché of a country town house. It had a porch that went round the whole house for god's sake.

"Great, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go down to arms store, buy a gun and shoot myself with it."

"Now honey," Mum said, unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the car. "I'm sure you're gonna love it here, just give it a chance."

I rolled my eyes for approximately the hundredth time today.

"Mum please," I said, following her round to the boot. "I'm begging you I'll get on my knees please, please! Let me go live with dad."

She opened the trunk and started unloading. "And I'll going to tell you again in case you didn't get the message the first few dozen times I told you, you're staying with me whether you like it or not."

The corner of my eye twitched and I made a sound of pure anger in my throat before I turned away and stomped off in the direction of the woods that surrounded the house.

"Young lady you get back here and help me take our things inside!"

"Oh right like I'm going to aid you in moving us into hick central, you can do it yourself." I flung over my shoulder.

"Excuse me..."

But I turned away and kept walking.

Okay, I thought as I walked through the trees, four more months till I'm eighteen and can move out of this dump. I looked with distaste at green moss that seemed to cover every available surface. Great, if I needed any more convincing that Forks was the absolute worst town to move into, it rains so much that fungi is the dominant life form.

I saw a fallen look that looked fresh enough for sitting on. May as well get used to having a green butt.

I sat down a let out a long sigh. You can do this, four months and you can move back to California. You'll never have to see another patch of moss for as long as you live. Suddenly a noise like a twig snapping came from behind me. Quickly I looked around, scanning the trees, but the only thing I saw was green and more green. Turning back around I slumped onto my hands, as I did so my hair fell forward around my face. I smiled, I'd managed to grow my hair almost down to my butt. Several times I'd got so sick of it I'd be standing there with the scissors in my hand waging an internal war. But every time I'd managed to stop myself and now I had a beautiful waterfall of gold down my back, the only thing about me that was beautiful. The rest of me is pretty plain, just a typical blue eyed blonde, yay exiting. What I wouldn't give to have dark brown hair, a tan, and green eyes. Mediterranean babes are hot, and what's more they don't turn red after a quarter of an hour in the sun. Maybe one good thing about this town was that I didn't have to dump a whole bottle of sunscreen on my skin before I go outside. Because that's just about what I had to do in California. Then a shiver ran down my spine and I looked around, I could swear I was being watched for some reason. I stood up and slowly scrutinised the trees. I felt a pull from deep inside that wanted me to go further into the woods, that something was waiting and I had to find it. I took an involuntary step forward. For some reason when I looked out into the forest I thought of wolves. But not any wolf. A huge russet coloured wolf with intelligent eyes that looked right at me. I took another step forward. I wanted to see that wolf, to run my fingers through its fur, and press my face into its huge shoulder.

I mentally shook myself, you want to go into the woods and find a huge wolf? Jesus Christ thirty minutes of prancing about in the woods and I think I'm little red riding hood. It just...seemed so real for a moment, I could feel the course hair under my hand and the warmth that came from beneath it. I laughed at myself under my breath.

"And bunnies also wear waist coats and run around with pocket watches."

Turning away I had to use all my will power not to turn around and follow my wolf vision into the woods. As I got closer to the house I heard my mum calling me, sounding worried.

"Keep your panties on ma I'm fine!"

I could almost hear her sigh.

"You were gone for ages I was worried!"

Surprise, surprise.

I walked out of the woods to find her standing there with her hands on her hips. She never did that when she was really upset, only when she's trying to make it seem like she is.

"Well I'm fine, you see?"

I did a twirl and put out my hands.

"I don't think you can run into much trouble five minutes into red neck woods."

"Dawn," she said mock sternly. "Forks may be a small town but don't think anyone marries their daughters."

"Good to know they only marry their sons."

She uttered a long suffering sigh.

"Are you gonna go inside and choose a room or not?"

I raised a brow.

"You're not gonna use your powers of mumness and choose the biggest one for yourself?"

"No you go ahead, you're the one who spends all her time in her room after all."

That was true, I spend most of my time reading on my bed. Exiting huh, sorry I couldn't have told you I do something a little more...interesting, wink, wink, nudge, nudge.

I walked up the stairs and opened the screen door, yay more country clichés.

It was alright on the inside. If there had been a single horseshoe stuck to the wall I wouldn't have been responsible for my actions. I climbed the stairs and checked out the bedroom facing the road. It was nice, pretty roomy. Then I went into the one that faced the trees...and fell in love. I was smaller than the other but it was love at first sight. It had a large window running along the wall that showed the yard and the trees behind it. And to top it off there was cushioned window seat.

I walked over to it and sat down, smiling like an idiot as I did so. I looked out into the yard. It needed mowing but looked satisfactory. Then like a moth to a flame I lifted my eyes to the woods. I don't know why or when but somewhere along the way the woods had started to call to me. I wanted to run through them, run until I found the wolf I saw. I closed my eyes and imagined him again, my wolf, running through the trees. A russet blur darting through the green.

"You choose yet?"

I jumped at the sound of my mums voice.

"What?"

"You chosen you room?"

"Yeah, this one?"

"Really?" she asked sceptically. "But its so small."

"I know but I really like it."

"Okay..." she said, sounding unconvinced.

"I just really like the view you know?"

She raised her eye brows.

"Alright, you want it you got it. More room for me to play with my friends."

"Oh god mum, please could you just stop before you actually mentally scar me?"

She shrugged and looked totally unashamed.

"You're seventeen now Dawn baby, don't tell me you're afraid of the S-word."

"When you say it, or allude to it in any way it scares the hell out of me."

"I'm gonna say it."

"Please no."

"I really am..."

"For the love of fudging Christ mom I'm begging you..."

"Sex."

I groaned and fell forward to press my face into the cushions.

"That's it, I officially need therapy."

"Come on hun, I'm only forty, I have needs. It's a perfectly natural..."

"And it's also perfectly natural that I don't wanna hear about it! If you wanna talk about you-know-what you can call up your girlfriends and have a huge over the phone sausage feast, just please don't involve me."

She sighed and shook her head.

"You know when I was your age I'd slept with..."

"Mum! Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Okay fine, but while you're here you should get yourself a piece of cowboy candy. Now there's a man."

"I don't think they have cowboys in Forks."

She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter what kind of candy you have, only that you have some. Come on you can't stay a virgin forever honey."

"I don't think I'm missing out on anything when I have you to tell me all the details."

"Oh thats where you got it wrong hun, very wrong."

I closed my eyes and prayed for patience.

"Noted, now will you stop trying to pimp me out! I'm your daughter for Christ sakes."

"I'm just worried Dawn, I mean you've never even been on a date."

"Right, thank you for reminding me. Now go away and take your sexed crazed thoughts with you!"

"Okay, your stuff is waiting down in the living room when you want to start setting up your room."

She finally left and I sighed and rolled my eyes for good measure, then looked back at the woods. They were getting darker as evening set in. But their shadows just made me want to probe there mysterious depths even more.

I my dreams I rode on the back of my huge russet wolf, tightly clutching his fur between my fingers as he ran silently through patches of sunlight peeking through the trees.

/

/

/

/

/

/

I ran through the trees relishing the wind that streaked over me. My heart was completely torn to pieces. Bella was getting married tomorrow to that bloodsucking bastard. I wished for the thousandth time that he'd stayed well away. If he had I would have had Bella, I know I would have. Right before he came back she'd looked at me like I was the sun of the earth. Now all she does is stare gooey eyed at the vampire. I'd run when I knew she loved me back and it wasn't enough. She loved me, but she loved him more. Him the cold one who watches her sleep and looks like he'd love to eat her. A cat toying with a mouse before he kills it. It's sick.

But I'd come back, because I knew what it would mean to her if I did. And I would do anything for Bella.

I found myself running toward the west side of town, around the old Johnson place. The old dude had croaked ten years ago and the place was finally sold. Jumping, leapt over a partially fallen tree with ease. Running is the only thing that takes some of the pain away. I stopped, panting, at the top of the small hill behind the Johnsan place. Distantly I heard voices, I guess that's them, I thought.

I smelt her before I saw her. A woman's scent, mingled with clean and vanilla that hit me straight in the gut. I'd never smelt anything so good in my life. The scent created a swirling warmth in my chest that slowly made its way through my entire body. Then I heard her. Light foot falls on the soft forest floor, a slightly raised heartbeat and breath. I crouched low and began to move forward, following the direction of her scent and sound. Then cautiously I lifted my head from beneath the undergrowth.

What I saw took my breath from my body and I felt the world tilt around me. Like it had shifted and the centre of the universe was now this girl walking through the trees with a scowl on her face.

Her hair was mesmerising, a cascade of gold waves down her back that glinted as she walked through patches of sunlight. Ordinarily I may have said she was pretty at best, but looking at her now she was the beautiful thing I had ever seen, with her clear sky blue eyes that had a dark blue ring round them and her small rosebud lips that were now puckered with irritation.

I couldn't move, the only thing I was capable of doing was staring, which I did unblinkingly. My eyes wandered from her face down to her full breasts to the hollow of her waist to the full curve of her hip. Need shivered down my spine.

She sat down on a log not ten metres away and sighed. I wanted to get closer. Not paying attention to my paws I stepped on a large twig and my massive weight broke it immediately. The girl looked around at the noise and scanned the woods. I stayed perfectly still, fairly certain her weak human eyes wouldn't see my brown fur in the trees. Finally she looked away and leant forward onto her hands so her shining hair fell forward and the small of her back was exposed where her sweater rode up. Even that small amount of skin made my heart beat faster.

She sat there for a time as I crept closer. Then she suddenly sat up and looked back again. I knew I hadn't made a noise, so why did she turn? I grew more alarmed when she stood up and peered into the woods like she was searching for something. I completely froze when her eyes fixed on the bush I was hiding behind. Then her face relaxed and her eyes lost their focus. She took a step forward, then another one. I felt panic rising in my chest. Then she appeared to come back to herself and she frowned, a little line forming between her eyebrows. She quietly chuckled.

"And bunnies also wear waist coats and run around with pocket watches."

Her quiet voice flowed over me like water and I couldn't control the contented rumble in my chest.

I looked up quickly but she hadn't heard it. I felt a pang of panic when she turned and began to walk away. I lifted a foot to follow her but stopped myself. I hated this lack of control I was feeling. I had seen the girl for less than fifteen minutes and it felt like she was the centre of my entire world. She was my heart, and I didn't even know her name. I thought of Bella and was puzzled by the change of feeling. I still felt love for her but is was the love of a friend, not anything more. And remembering the love I had felt for her before, it seemed to pale in comparison to my feelings for this girl. It frightened me, that a girl who didn't even know I existed held my heart in her hands. That it tore my heart in two not to go after her and claim her as my own.

I had imprinted.

/

I ran to Sam's house, stopping just out of sight to change and put the pants that were stowed in a plastic bag kept there for times like these. I quickly pulled them on and ran up to the house. Not bothering to knock I went straight in and to the kitchen. As I had expected Emily was there with several cooking projects going. The scents floated tantalisingly in the warm room. My stomach rumbled. Em turned around at the loud sound with a smile on her face. When she saw me it froze on her face.

"Jake."

I smiled tentatively.

"I'm home."

She shrieked happily and launched herself at me.

"I'm so glad you're home! We missed you so much!"

Laughing I caught her up and swung her around. She was still grinning ridiculously when I set her down.

"Where have you been? I've missed you and so have the others. Does this mean you're coming back to us?"

"I don't know, sorry Em."

"That's better than a no anyhow," she said and gestured me over to the table.

I sighed sat down heavily. In true Emily form she set a plate of muffins down on the table then sat down across from me. Concern beginning to form in her eyes.

"Jake," she said, reaching over to take my hand. "What is it?"

I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on Emily's hand in mine, not the almost uncontrollable urge to go and find _her_.

"I..."

"What? You can tell me."

I looked into her compassionate eyes and knew she would understand. She had been through this before with Sam.

"I've imprinted on someone."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Jake...that's...that's wonderful."

I made a dubious sound in my throat.

"It is. It's the most wonderful thing that can happen to you. Meeting that person that...that makes you complete."

"I don't even know her. She doesn't know I exist."

"But she will won't she? You have to go see her. Even if you didn't want to you couldn't keep away. I know."

She smiled a dreamy girl's smile and I swallowed a groan, even though I knew exactly how she felt.

"What her name?"

"I ah...don't know her name yet."

She sighed one of those sighs woman do when they think a man is stupid.

"Okay, you may want to find that out then. So..."

She stopped and appeared considering.

"So what?"

"So...what about Bella?"

"I don't...I don't love her that way anymore."

She nodded. "Just like Sam and Lynn."

"Yeah, I guess so."

We were silent for a minute before I voiced my worst fear.

"What if..."

She smiled reassuringly.

"What if she doesn't, you know...love me back?"

She gave a little laugh.

"Don't worry, it works both ways. Believe me when I say what you felt the first time you saw her, she'll feel that for you."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure you silly mutt, it happened to me you know!"

I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry I..."

In the distance I heard footsteps approaching the house.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned.

"Someone's coming."

Her eyes flew to the door and a grin broke out on her face.

"Sam," she breathed as he walked in the door. His eyes went to her face first and his whole being seemed to relax. Then his eyes went to me.

"Jacob!"

"Hey Sam."

In two strides he was over to me and picking me up. We hugged and slapped each other on the back. He pulled back and took me by the shoulders.

"Where have you been? What have you been doing? What made you come back?"

I laughed.

"One at a time. I came back for Bella's wedding."

He frowned, concerned.

"You sure?"

"Deadly."

He looked puzzled.

"Why? Why would you want to do that to yourself?"

"It's not a problem now."

He looked even more confused and I decided to put the poor man out of his misery.

"The reason I came here was to talk to Emily."

"About what?"

"About how much I love and adore her, and she should leave you and run away with me."

His expression darkened, and his fingers tightened on my shoulders. Obviously the man couldn't take a joke when it came to his precious.

"I'm just joking, come on."

He relaxed slightly, but not fully.

"Well?"

I sighed, some people...

"I've imprinted on someone."

His arms dropped and he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Someone other than vampire girl?"

I laughed humourlessly.

"Someone other than Bella."

"Who?"

"The girl whos moved into the old Johnson place."

"Ahh, the blonde."

I frowned, puzzled.

"Yeah, when did you see her?"

"I checked them out earlier in the day, just seem like a couple of ordinary pale faced city folk."

"You catch the girls name?"

"You think I care for details like names? No I just did a rough check to see if they weren't in league with anyone we know."

He looked at me significantly before continuing.

"But it's just a girl and her mother."

"Okay thanks."

I turned to walk out the back door.

"Hey wait."

I turned around at Emily's voice.

"Where're you going? We haven't seen you in weeks, now you're just taking off?"

"Yeah?"

"Leave the man alone," Sam told Em. "He's going to see his girl."

She smiled and sighed like all chicks do at romance.

"Alright, you come back though you hear?"

I gave smiling salute before going out the back door. I ran to the edge of the woods and put the pants back in their plastic bag. I thought about shifting in them so some sucker who came along didn't have any pants to put on, but decided that was a bit mean. I changed and started to run. My feet taking me in a direction in a direction I knew I'd be running for the rest of my life.

/

/

/

/

/

/

I woke sometime in the night. I hadn't set up my alarm clock so I had no idea what the exact time was. I lay there for a while wondering what woke me up and why I couldn't get back to sleep. Then I felt the same urge I had earlier today, this time to go to the window. I sat up and swung my legs around, then slowly made my way over to the window. I sat down a looked out into the night. The trees were only visible as a giant expanse of black. Then I saw him, my wolf. I don't know how I did but I saw it, but I did, he stood there on the edge of the woods just looking up at me. My eyes widened, and in a flash it disappeared. Not thinking about anything other than I had to see that wolf, I jumped up and ran out my door, down the stairs and out the back door toward the woods. I stopped just before I entered the trees thinking, what are you doing? You're chasing a giant wolf in the middle of the night into the woods? The thought made me take a step back. But then a whisper of knowing came from within.

_He won't hurt you._

For some reason I trusted this whisper and entered the woods.

I couldn't really see where I was going, just vague outlines of the trees. I had to keep my hands out in front of me so I didn't bump into anything. The wet soil was soft under my bare feet. Several times I stumbled and almost tripped, but managed to right myself. Then I walked straight into a large rock that was about knee high. I whacked my shin nice and hard on a particularly sharp edge of it.

"Fuck!"

After swearing loud enough to wake the town I groaned and half collapsed half lowered myself onto the ground. I put a hand to my abused shin and found wetness. I was bleeding, great. Then I heard it, a faint growl in the forest silence, well, silent apart from me of course.

For the first time that night I was afraid, thinking that following a wild carnivorous animal into the woods unarmed maybe wasn't such a good idea.

"Hello?" I called. "Wolf?"

My breath caught in my throat as I felt the ground shake, and heard the heavy foot falls of a large animal. It kept coming till it was only a metre away and I could feel its body heat and hear its slow, depth breaths. When his head bent towards me, and I felt him sniffing my leg I was torn in two inside. Part of me wanted to run screaming, while the other wanted to reach up and touch him. I heard a low whine and suddenly felt something rough and wet on my leg. I jumped, startled, and sucked in a breath. He was licking the wound. My heart beat tripled, beating like it wanted out of my chest. He continued to lick me for a couple of minutes before he lifted his head up.

"Thanks," I whispered.

There was another growl, but it didn't seem threatening, just...comforting?

He leant down and I felt his breath on my face and neck. I closed my eyes when he placed the side of his great muzzle on my neck. He didn't move, and I didn't pull away. We stayed like that for a few minutes. I knew that any moment he could open his great jaws and take my neck in them at any moment, but I wasn't afraid, not anymore. I knew what my heart had whispered was true, he wouldn't hurt me. I didn't even know why I knew he was a male, I just knew that too. Slowly I reached up a hand to the side of his face. Gently I laid a hand on the soft fur of his cheek. He let it lay there for a minute before he pulled away, taking his heat with him, I shivered. Then he turned and ran almost silently away.

"Wait!" I called. I struggled up and tried to go after him, though not making much progress in the pitch black night. For several minutes I followed his soft footfalls. Then through the trees I saw a light. I followed it and soon I was stepping out of the trees into my own back yard. My wolf had led me home.

/

/

/

/

/

/

It was night when I arrived at her house, though most of the lights were still on. I sat down on the edge of the trees, watching. After half an hour I caught a glimpse of her in the top window. My ears pricked up and I edged closer, my eyes on the window. I watched for several hours as she moved about her room, carrying things and setting it up. I fidgeted and whined as I fought the urge to go up to her room. I restrained myself on the basis she probably wouldn't welcome a strange man in her room at night. And I wanted her to welcome me in every way. Suddenly a thought hit me. What if she wasn't comfortable with me being a wolf? What if it freaked her out and she wasn't willing to stay with me? I'd just have to keep it a secret until I knew she was ready to hear and accept it. Soon her light went off. Even an hour after that I still hadn't moved. God, I'd become just as bad as Cullen, watching Bella sleep at night. I'd just started to get really tired when suddenly she appeared in her dark window. Her hair was messy and her eyes were hooded from sleep. The image sent a sharp message to my groin. She looked at the trees, idly scanning the forest I knew she couldn't see. Then she looked straight at me. I ignored the clenching of my gut because I knew she couldn't see me in the dark. But even as I thought that her eyes widened like she had. I ducked back into the trees, still watching her. She left the window and in less than a minute she was running out the back door toward the woods. I cursed inwardly and retreated further into the forest. She paused just on the edge of the trees. I hoped she'd have the smarts to go back inside. What was she doing out here anyway? She saw a wolf and was following it into the forest, was she crazy? She took a step back and her expression looked like maybe she coming to her senses and about to go in, but no such luck. She gave the forest a determined look and kept walking. I followed her as she blindly groped her way through the woods. When she stumbled, which happened every few minutes I had to fight the urge to pick her up by the scruff of her neck and take her home where she belonged. I worriedly scanned the woods. I doubted she would come across anything too dangerous but...I couldn't seem to help myself. Protectiveness came from me in waves when I was near her. I heard a soft thump and a loud 'fuck!'

Worried, I silently bounded over to her. She sat on the ground, and I smelt blood. The growl escaped me before I could stop it. I watched, chagrined, as her head snapped up and she looked around with frightened eyes. Great, just great.

The next thing she said threatened to floor me.

"Hello?...Wolf?"

My heart almost stopped in my chest. I was helpless to her call and moved towards her. She looked ready to faint as I slowly walked through the undergrowth to reach her. I stopped a metre away from her and examined the wound on her leg. She had scraped a fair amount of skin off and it was bleeding steadily. I bent forward, sniffed it and gave in to my wolf tendencies. When my tongue touched her she jolted and took in a frightened breath. Her heart was going hay wire. But she didn't move away. Encouraged I licked the blood away and cleaned the wound. When I had finished and lifted my head away she looked up at me.

"Thanks," she whispered.

This girl was a mystery to me. She obviously knew a giant wolf stood just a few feet from her and hardly seemed concerned at all. My heart melted, and I was greatly encouraged that she wouldn't freak when I finally told her what I was. I growled and bent my head again. Happiness surged in me when she closed her eyes, like she trusted me not to hurt her. I gave into temptation and laid the side of my face against her neck and breathed in. I never wanted to lift my head from that spot. I kept my head there and she didn't move away. After a few minutes I felt a small hand on my cheek. If I could have smiled in my wolf form I would have. I wanted so badly to shift into a human and lay with her there on the forest floor. Take her face in my hands and...

I sighed, it was time to move away and for her to go home. I pulled away and taking one last look at her before leaping away.

"Wait!" she called, and got up to follow me. I realised she wouldn't know how to get back home, and of course I wasn't going to leave her out here in the middle of the woods at night. I walked towards her house, making enough noise so she would follow me. The moment she saw the light of her house, I pulled silently away and watched as she made her way through the trees. It hurt to let her go, but happiness still warmed me from inside as I thought of her trust and acceptance of me as a wolf, now I just had to get that as a man.

/

I hung around her place the next day, watching and biding my time before I had to go to Bella's wedding. At one point in the late morning she took off her shirt, and didn't close the curtains so I got to watch as she walked around in her bra for several minutes before she found a top to put on. It was getting late when I heard wolf steps behind me. I turned and saw Seth in wolf form coming towards me.

_Time to crash the wedding dude._

_Alright._

I gave her window one last look before following him.

_You got it bad man._

_Shut up_

_I mean its good you know? Now you're not pining after Bella, and that wasn't good for anyone_

_Right._

_I mean it man, its good you have someone you just belongs to you now. I hate to say it but Bella was always Edwards._

I felt a moment of panic when I thought of her loving someone else. What if she had a boyfriend? Would she still fall in love with me?

_Don't worry man_, Seth thought. _She'll see you and no one else will matter, trust me._

_She better_, I growled.

Quickly we stopped off at my place and picked up some clothes. Never a good look to go to weddings naked or as a giant wolf. We strapped the clothes to our thighs, shifted, then left. Music and laughter drifted through the trees as we neared the celebrations. We shifted on the edge of the woods and dressed. I had a half assed suit and no tie. Seth only had dress pants and a t shirt.

"Looking hot man."

"Shut up," he mumbled and started toward the reception. I chuckled and followed him.

When we reached the party I began to scan the place for Bella. I wanted to tell her about what had happened. On the other side of the room Rosalie spotted me and her lip curled. I gave her a cheery wave. Alice and her man were dancing. Then I saw Bella talking and laughing with Charlie. Edward, true to form, was standing right behind her. At the thought Edward suddenly looked up, straight at me. His eyes narrowed and he made his way over to me as fast as he could in a room full of unsuspecting humans.

"So what's the plan Cullen?" I asked when he reached me. "Barricade the doors and massacre the innocent townspeople?"

He snarled at me.

"Chill man, it's your wedding day."

His eyes narrowed at my tone and I could see him scanning my thoughts, I hummed a Skynyrd tune to block them.

He smiled humourlessly.

"You're getting good at that Jake."

"Kinda have to, to stop you using your Jedi mind powers."

"What are you doing here?"

"You tell me, bloodsucker."

"I don't think it's wise for you to be..."

"Jacob!"

I looked up to see Bella hurrying toward us, smiling brightly. When she got to me she pulled me down and gave me a hug. I enjoyed the feeling of not wanting her every time I looked at her. I looked up and saw Edward puzzling at my thoughts.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

I smiled down at her beautiful face, and today it was beautiful. Looks like the pixie had her way with her.

"How's it going Bella? How does it feel being married?"

She looked a bit confused for a second about my attitude before she appeared to dismiss it.

"Wonderful, isn't it Edward?"

He nodded uncommittedly, still trying to decipher my thoughts. An image of the girl suddenly popped unbidden into my head. I had struggled not to think about her but it was impossible to do it for very long. Comprehension dawned on his face as he felt my feelings, and he grinned.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked.

"Jacob's imprinted."

She looked shocked for a second before her expression cleared and she smiled.

"That's great Jacob!"

"I guess it is."

"Come dance with and tell me all about her."

She pulled me onto the dance floor and we arranged ourselves into the appropriate slow dancing position.

"I don't really know anything about her."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know anything about her, I just saw her yesterday and it hit me out of the blue."

She smiled another one of those sappy girl smiles.

"What does she think of you?"

"She ahhh, doesn't really know me yet."

"Jake!" she groaned.

"I'll do it soon I promise, its just a bit, overwhelming you know?"

She sighed and smiled that smile again. "Yeah, I do."

"But um..."

"What?"

"She's seen me in my wolf form."

"What?" she snapped.

"Yeah, last night she saw me out in the woods and ran in after me, god knows why. She tripped and hurt herself. I growled and she heard me. But instead of running she called out to me and I went to her."

"And?"

"And she just...stayed there. I could tell she was afraid but she stayed right where she was, even when I started to lick her wounds."

Bella was silent for minute.

"Well it seems like you found the perfect woman for you."

She sounded a bit upset.  
"You okay?"

"I guess I'm just feeling some of what you felt about me and Edward."

I smiled sadly.

"Hurts doesn't it?"

"Just a bit, but I guess I deserve it don't I?"

"No one deserves what I felt."

She sighed.

"I'm sorry Jake."

"Don't be, it's over now."

"Yeah," she smiled. "I guess it is."

The song ended and I looked over her shoulder at Edward, who stood there with an ominous look on his face.

"I think your husband wants you back."

She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"He'll live."

"I'm giving you back anyway, I'm gonna go."

"Where?"

"Where do you think?"

She smiled. "Alright give me back to Edward."

Suddenly Emmett swooped in. "I don't think so, your mine now babe!"

He snatched her from my arms and twirled her away. Before I lost sight of her on the floor she twisted around and blew me a kiss. I caught it and waved.

"Can I count on you not trying to steal my wife now?"

I turned to find Cullen too close for comfort.

"Dude, personal space."

"Well?"

"No I plan to kidnap her tonight, and whisk her away to parts unknown, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

He just stared stonily at me.

"Calm down Cujo, I don't want your woman any more, now out of my way."

He stared at me for several more seconds before slowly moving out of my way.

I doffed an imaginary hat. "Thanks partner."

Then leaving the party I ran to the edge of the wood, shifted and went to find my heart.

/

/

/

/

/

First day of school in hick central, joy.

Mum had dropped me off in the parking lot and now I stood looking up at one of the smallest high schools I'd ever seen. Forks Elementary. God, what's the bet 9th grade statistics is the times table?

"Hey are you new?"

I turned to find a guy about my age smiling curiously at me.

"Nah I've been here for years, I'm just real stealthy."

He looked puzzled and sighed inwardly. Obviously country people's sense of humour is as stunted as they rest of them.

"I'm just kidding, I am new."

His face cleared.

"Oh okay, what grade are you?"

"I'm a senior."

He looked overly happy about the fact.

"Same! My names Josh Nelson, what's yours?"

He offered his hand and I took it.

"Dawn Samuels."

"Cool name, what classes do you take?"

"French, Biology, history, English."

"Hey I take Biology. You can sit with me. You want me to show you around?"

"Ahh yeah, okay."

"Come and say hi to my friends."

He led me over to a bunch of teenagers leaning against a tired four wheel drive.

"This is Rebecca, Danielle, Manny and David."

They all said hi and I smiled.

"This is Dawn, she's knew."

The girl called Danielle rolled her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock. So where you from?"

"California."

One of the guys, I couldn't remember which one said, "Rad, why'd you move to this one horse town?"

"My mum felt like she had to get away from the city so she kidnapped me and took me with her."

"Where does your dad live?" Asked Josh

"Las Vegas."

"Oh my god, why didn't you go live with him?"

"I asked, numerous times, but mum said no."

"Sucks."

"Majorly. But um, your towns okay right? No hordes of flesh eating zombies that come out after dark?"

The other guy shook his head. "Nothing that interesting."

Then a bell went that was decidedly churchy.

Slowly the group pushed themselves off the car and made their way up to the school.

Josh hung back till they were all gone.

"So uh, I guess I'll see you later. I'll take you to the office to get your timetable if you want."

"Yeah that would be great, but don't you have to get to class?"

"Got a good excuse."

"Which is?"

"Helping a damsel in distress of course."

I smiled gratefully and let him lead me to the office where I picked up said timetable. History first, yay.

With some difficulty I found the class I was supposed to be in, knocked and walked inside. The whole class and teacher looked up and I unsuccessfully fought the urge to blush.

The teacher stood up from her desk and walked over to me.

"You must be Dawn Samuels. Hi I'm Ms Norris."

"Hey."

"Just take a seat anywhere."

I mumbled an 'okay' and quickly walked over to an empty seat at the back of the class. After a few minutes the other kids stopped staring at me. Most of the lesson I didn't listen, just looked out the window thinking about the wolf. He hadn't come back, which for some reason I couldn't quite put my finger on made me sad.

After history I had a painful French class where the teacher pronounced half the words wrong, then it was lunch. After I got my food from the cafeteria I walked over to Josh, who was waving frantically, and co's table.

"Hey," he said, as I sat down. "How were your first lessons?"

"Well I doubt the French teacher can speak French without a text book in his hands but other than that it was fine."

"He's the best they could get," Danielle said. "The old one was okay but he left, so they had limited choice of new French teachers. Not many people like living the middle of no where's Ville."

"So we were talking about," Josh interrupted. "This bonfire party that's going down at La Push this weekend."

"Am I supposed to know where that is?"

"It's a beach by the Indian reservation, and Saturday night it's not just a beach, its party central."

"Wow," said one of the guys, David I think. "If that wasn't the lamest thing I've ever heard, I don't know what was."

"Bite me."

"Ignore them," Danielle said. "I do."

David put his arm round her shoulder. "Come on baby you know you love me."

"Take your hands off me before I deck you."

"So how about it Dawn?" Josh asked.

I didn't really want to but for some reason I found myself saying otherwise.

"Yeah, sounds like fun."

/

/

/

/

/

I'd spent the whole week watching her and trying to figure out the best way to approach her. Every time I thought of something I backed out at the last moment. Emily was beginning to get pretty pissed with me.

"It's been a whole freaking week! What have you been doing other than spying on her?"

I was sitting in her kitchen and she was standing at the counter furiously cutting potatoes. I eyed her warily. Never trust an angry woman with a sharp object in her hands.

"Well I told you about..."

"Yes, yes," she interrupted testily. "Came to you when you were a wolf, it was beautiful and poignant. That was a week ago! What are you doing now?"

"Ahhh..."

"Nothing that's what!"

"I..."

"You're going to go see her tomorrow young man. Whether the moment is perfect or not."

At that moment Quill walked in.

"Hey Em, what's for dinner?" He asked before I could warn him.

She turned around slowly with the knife in her hands.

"You've done it now dude," I muttered.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Whatever I decide to give you pup! The first thing anybody says to me around here is what are you making? Can you make...? Can I have...? Does anyone ask how I am..."

"Run," I tell Quill out of the corner of my mouth.

He wisely heeds my advice, turning on his heel and hurrying out the door. Her eyes shot daggers in the direction he took, then she turned back to the potatoes. I decided to make my own escape. I'm already out the door before I hear her shouts and I cheese it to catch up to Quill who's hurrying towards the forest.

"What did you do?" He asked as I pull up beside him.

"Nothing! She just has strong opinions about meeting that girl."

He groaned.

"You still don't even know her name yet."

"Well I can't just go up and ask her..."

He stops in his tracks and gives me a 'you're kidding' look.

"Shut up, I just...I just don't know how to approach her. What do I say? 'Hey, names Jacob, I've imprinted on you so were destined to be together.' Nut job anyone?"

"From what I've heard the imprinting is mutual."

"Still..."

"Look, that white bread school in town is having a bonfire down at the beach. I think there's a good chance she'll be there. I'm sure even you can think of a way to introduce yourself at a party."

I considered it for a moment.

"Okay, I'll check it out. But if she's not there and I get snickered at for nothing..."

"If there's any snickering going on it'll be from the guys. The only thing the girls will be doing is eye-sexing you. And hey, maybe even some of the guys will be as well."

"Well if that's the case what am I worried about?"

"That's the spirit." He slapped me on the shoulder and ran off into the trees.

"I was being sarcastic!" I yelled after him.

All I heard was laughter.

/

/

/

/

/

I didn't make much of an effort appearance wise getting ready for the bonfire. Josh was picking me up at eight and at seven fifty five I pulled myself away from my book and put a slightly better sweater on. That accomplished I proceeded to continue reading my book for the next four minutes before he arrived, freakily on time. He came up to house to get me and mum grinned and giggled for the small amount of time he was in the house before I could drag him away. I think me finally having a date is better than Christmas for her. Not that this is a date, its a group thing. At least I think it is, Josh was certainly acting very datey-ish. But hey, what would I know about how males behaved at all? Let alone on a date.

Then again he was casting me regular, under the lashes, come hither, glances. Whilst doing that he also managed to keep up a decided one sided conversation on his part.

Who says men can't multi task? This one was currently conversing, attempting seduction and operating an automobile all at the same time. Genius.

I almost sighed in relief when I saw the ocean. Can you feel smothered before you've even entered a relationship?

When we pulled up in the crowded parking lot the rest of the posse greeted us enthusiastically. I sizable bonfire was already roaring on the beach in front of us. It looked like most of senior year and a few extras had turned up.

"Some dudes supposed to have fireworks," Rebecca told me as we all walked down to the beach.

"Exiting."

"I know right? We hardly ever have fireworks around here." She cast a glance back to the rest of the group behind us.

"So, Josh looks like he's got the major hots for you."

"Umm, I guess so."

"It's good, he had a nasty break-up with a girl last year. He hasn't liked anyone else since, well, not until you."

"I see."

I didn't have the heart to tell her, or Josh for that matter, that I wasn't interested on any level except friendship. Maybe I should try and steer him in the direction of Danielle, who over the week I've been here as been casting her own under-the-lashes looks at Josh. But this was all further complicated by the fact that David seemed to like Danielle and I knew for a fact that Rebecca liked David because she told me one recess when it was just the two of us. Out of all of my new friends I liked, and was closest to Rebecca. She was painfully shy, but very sweet. Danielle's the opposite; she's loud, flirty and said what she thought, when she thought it. Despite the obvious differences the pair was pretty tight. I have no idea why Danielle liked Josh, the bumbling farm boy; David seemed more her type, but I don't pretend to know the more complex group dynamics. I'd only been here one week.

Manny on the other hand was removed from the revolving love pentagon. He had a girlfriend in the year below us and spent a large chunk of his time with her away from the drama, which I'd unwittingly walked into.

When we neared the fire it was clear some guys were already well on their way to being quite drunk and swerved their way from girl to girl making crude, slurring advances. Someone had parked their car on the beach and it was blaring out country rock. Bunches of other people sat around smaller fires and cooked sausages and marshmallows on sticks. The majority just stood around in groups or danced, the common element being a can of cheap beer in their hand.

"You want a beer?" Josh asked from behind me.

"No I'm fine."

"You sure? I'm going to swipe some off a guy I know."

"No really, I'm good."

He shrugged and buggered off to find his friend.

Danielle had already found her way to the make shift dance area, and was dancing rather provocatively. Manny and David had disappeared to parts unknown, so it was just me and Rebecca standing round like a couple of idiots.

"Well," she said.

"Yes, well," I agreed.

"Hey, I see Eric and Angela, they finished last year, come and meet them."

She walked off in the direction of the one of the groups sitting around a campfire. I started to follow her, but something made me stop, it was the feeling that made me want to go after the wolf. I turned around and my vision immediately focused on a tall man approaching the light cast by the fire. My heart came to life in my chest and I became very warm. Riveted, I watched as he slowly came into the light. Suddenly everything around me ceased to be. I could no longer hear the music, or see anyone else except him. I tried to blink or somehow shake myself from this trance but all I could do was watch as he came closer and closer. His eyes were trained on me the whole time, with an oddly intense expression on his face. He kept walking until he was less than a foot away from me and I had to crane my head back to see his face.

Then he smiled, and the universe shifted.

/

/

/

/

/

I was muttering under my breath as I walked down to the beach. I bet she wasn't even there and all l'd get was a bunch of pale faces staring at me like I was an alien. I stepped out onto the sand and spotted the bonfire going about a mile away. I felt a rush of anticipation, like I knew she was going to be there. I didn't of course but for some reason I felt more certain that she would. It had been torture catching infrequent, far away glimpses of her when all I wanted to do was run straight to her and take her in my arms. To not be near her it felt like...like not breathing. Like being with her was something so natural and right that not being with her felt like I was missing something vital. When I dreamed I dreamed her, when I woke I thought of her. And I didn't know if I enjoyed this constant preoccupation or not, but I did know if I didn't have her soon that I would go mad of wanting. I was nearing the party when I spotted it. A waterfall of soft blonde hair. She was here.

My breath hitched and my pace quickened. I had waited for this moment all my life. For the one person who would fill every empty space inside me. I just hoped she would feel the same. I saw she was standing with another girl I recognised from town. They were talking and every time she moved her head, her hair rippled and glinted in the firelight. Then her friend started forward and beckoned her. My breath hitched as she started to follow her and walk away from me. Suddenly she stopped and stood still, then turned slowly around. Her eyes locked on me and everything inside me tensed with anticipation and hope. She continued to stare as I walked up to her. I didn't stop until we were almost touching, the need to be close to her was that strong. Her eyes were wide and her heart was beating rapidly. I took these as good signs and smiled. Her breath hitched and her pupils dilated rapidly.

"Hey," I said. "I'm Jacob."

She just stared at me.

"What yours?" I prompted.

She appeared to shake herself a little and looked down at her feet.

"Dawn," she whispered.

_Dawn._

Something inside me I didn't know was tensed loosened at the sound her name. Dawn, it was perfect.

"Dawn!"

She looked over her shoulder, to where the girl she was with before beckoned her from one of the groups around a campfire. She lifted a hand and waved. I felt a bit panicked that she might go over to them so I took her hand. I felt a rush of energy shoot up my arm when I did and she jolted, immediately turning around to look at me.

"Take a walk with me?"

She nodded mutely and without any resistance allowed to lead her away from the party. We walked in silence. Joy was coursing through my veins. I was finally with her, I was finally touching her. She wasn't in my arms yet but I knew she would be soon. She'd acted just like I had when I had first saw her. When we were about a quarter of a mile away from the party she suddenly stopped and pulled her hand from mine. I turned around and she was standing there frowning at the ground.

I felt a little bit of panic.

"What is it?"

She looked up at me, still frowning.

"Look I...I have no idea what came over me. I don't know you why I agreed to come with you in the first place. I only just met you and I'm letting you lead me away from a crowded party, alone, in the dark."

"I won't hurt you." Ever.

She looked around with a torn expression.

"But...but how should I know that? How should I know anything about you? Why should I feel..."

"What?" I prompted, feeling encouraged.

She shook her head.

"I just...it shouldn't feel like walking away with you is the most natur...not bad."

I couldn't control the outbreak of a grin. She scowled again.

"What?"

"Nothing. You don't have to worry, I won't ever hurt you and..."

I took her hand and drew her closer, which despite her earlier protestations she didn't resist.

"I think we both know that we aren't strangers..." I put my other hand on the small of her back. "...and being alone with you _is_ the most natural thing in the world."

I didn't worry about coming on too strong, she looked like she was going to swoon at my feet.

"Okay?" I asked, my lips barely an inch from hers.

"Okay," she whispered.

I drew back and took a deep breath. If I had stayed that close to her for any longer I probably would have taken her right there on the sand whether she wanted me too or not.

I began walking again, her hand still in mine, and she didn't protest.

"So Jacob," she said after a while. "Umm...do you live here?"

"Yes, I live on the Indian reservation."

I frowned, I hadn't thought if she had a stigma against Indians. I dismissed it a second later, knowing I wouldn't have imprinted on her if she did.

"That must be interesting."

I chuckled.

"When you've lived there every day of your life I kinda loses its charm."

"Oh."

We were silent for a little while longer before I asked, "Where are you from?"

"California."

"Do you miss it?" I held my breath, dreading the answer.

She appeared to think about it for a minute, then she looked at me.

"No."

I relaxed and smiled down at her. She smiled back at me and for several seconds I was struck dumb.

"Shall we sit down?" she said, indicating a log.

I nodded, still unable to speak, and lead her over by the hand. We sat down and she looked out at the ocean.

I stared at her profile, trying to memorise every single detail.

"Do you like Forks?" I asked.

She looked back to me.

"I don't know, I haven't been here all that long. The people seem nice though." She smiled at me.

"But I'm getting out of here when I turn eighteen."

I froze. She's going away? Even the thought filled me with dread.

"When's your birthday?" I asked, trying to sound calm, not like I want to grab her and imprison her somewhere so she can never leave.

"In four months, I don't know where I'm gonna go yet. Maybe to Vegas to live with my dad."

I took several deep breaths to calm myself down, the wolf in me was threatening to come out and she wasn't ready to see that.

"Are you okay?" she said, taking in my pained expression.

I forced myself to smile, even though it probably looked more like a grimace.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay."

She was looking at me closely now with an intense, searching expression on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"I...nothing."

"What is it?"

"You just...no its stupid, you'll think I'm crazy."

I had to know now.

"Come on I won't bite." Not you anyway.

She gave me another long look before she spoke again.

"You remind me of this...I don't know why I'm saying this but...you remind of a wolf I've seen in the woods."

I don't anything else she could possibly have said would shock me more.

"A wolf."

She blushed and looked down.  
"I know it's really stupid..."

"No no its just um..."

"Really stupid?"

"No! But what were you doing in the woods with a wolf?"

"It wasn't like a...normal wolf."

"What kind of wolf was it?"

"Well for starters it was really huge, I mean like _really_ huge. And it..."

She paused and smiled faintly.

"It took care of me."

I tried to sound sceptical.

"A wolf took care of you."

"Yes! It licked a wound on my leg and it lead me home. And he put his head..." She placed a hand on the side of her neck where I'd touched her. "Right here, and it let me touch its face."

"Did you like it when it did that."

She looked a bit surprised at the question. I mentally kicked myself.

"Yeah, I guess it did. He was very warm...like you."

She reached up her spare hand and placed it on my forehead.

"You're really hot."

"Thank you."

She grinned. "I didn't mean it that way, you must have a massive fever."

She began to look concerned.

I took her hand away from my forehead, even though I wanted her to keep it there. Her just being there was causing my yearning for her to run away with itself. Anything more made my pants uncomfortable.

"It's my normal temperature."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Well alright, though you should be very sick with a temperature like that."

"Really, don't worry about it."

"Okay."

We sat there in silence for a few more minutes before I noticed her shaking. She was shivering.

"You cold?"

"N...no. I'm fine."

"Really," I said, arching an eyebrow. "Because you look cold."

And no wonder, it was Autumn and at night temperatures dropped rapidly, and she was only wearing a sweater.

"Come here."

I pulled her against my body so she could have some of the warmth she was so concerned about a minute ago. She went stiff for a few seconds but then she relaxed, pressing her face against my chest and nestling closer. Having her in my arms for the first time felt like a homecoming. Like suddenly everything was right in the world. I closed my eyes and put my hand in her hair, something I'd wanted to do since the first moment I saw her.

When she spoke her voice was muffled against my shirt.

"I guess there's one good thing you can do with your near-death-from-fever body heat."

"I keep telling you its normal."

"So you do, but I'm unlikely to believe you until you go to the doctor and they agree with you."

I chuckled.

She lifted her face so it was resting against my neck. I shivered at the intimate contact.

I wanted to see her so I eased back and the hand in her hair gently pulled back so she was looking up at me.

The eyes that meet mine were wide and expecting, glinting in the moon light.

I looked down at her lips and they parted slightly. Powerless to do anything else I leant forward.

In the distance I heard someone calling her name. I stopped and sighed in frustration, resting my forehead against hers.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"Your friends are calling you, they sound worried."

"They are? I didn't hear them."

"You were a bit preoccupied."

I grinned when she blushed.

"I was not," she mumbled.

I just smiled and stood up, pulling her with me.

"I'm gonna go."

Her face fell, and my heart soared.

"Where are you going?" she pouted.

"Home."

She pulled away and her face shut down.

"Okay, see you later."

Her tone made me frown.

"I'll see you again."

Her eyes met mine and she couldn't conceal the scepticism in them.

I grabbed her none too gently and yanked her into my arms. She held herself stiff and rigid.

"This isn't a one off Dawn," I murmured into her hair. "You'll be seeing me again, and soon. Whether you like or not."

After a moment she relaxed and slipped her arms around my waist.

We stayed like that for a minute before her friends calls reminded me I should be going. I reluctantly pulled back. I had felt a peace when she was in my arms that I had never felt before, and didn't readily give it up. Then she lifted her head. Our faces were so close I could feel her fast, shallow breaths on my cheek. This time I didn't stop when I leant in. Her lips met mine and immediately heat surged through my body. They were so soft and pliable, moist and receptive under my mouth. Slowly I extended my tongue and she met it with her own and they began their own dance of mating. I slid my hand under the back of her sweater and met bare skin. I groaned. She made a small feminine sound of her own in the bottom of her throat, and clutched me closer. Once again the sound of her friends interrupted us. Separating her mouth from mine was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. But I did, even if I didn't release her from my embrace.

Once again she rested her forehead against my chest and mumbled, "Heard them that time."

"Go to your friends. I promise I'll come to you as soon as I can."

She sighed heavily and slowly disengaged herself from my arms. She pulled my head down for one last, quick kiss that didn't do any wonders in cooling me off, before she turned around and began to walk back to the bonfire. I watched her until she met up with her friends, my heart tearing slightly for every step she took away from me. Then I tore my eyes from her distant form and loped into the trees where I stripped and shifted into a wolf. As fast as I could I ran up to the cliffs, where I stood overlooking the ocean and howling my happiness and love to the moon.

/

/

/

/

/

I got home at about one in the morning. I'd caught a ride with Manny and his girlfriend because Josh was ever so slightly inebriated. Waving to Manny and Jen (girlfriend) as they drove away, I walked up the porch steps and very quietly inserted my key in the lock. I eased it open slowly, tiptoed inside then shut it behind me. I managed to step on a couple of creaky stairs when I made my way up to my room but my mother's door didn't open and I made it into my room without a hitch. It wasn't that I didn't want her to know I was coming home late, she'd probably be thrilled, the reason being that she'd come and grill me for details about my 'date'.

It was safe to say there was no such thing between me and Josh. Jacob was another matter, and I wasn't ready to discuss him or what I felt for him with anyone just yet. I mean the moment he smiled at me this feeling suddenly rushed through me, something like recognition. Like I'd waited for him for him my whole life and when he finally came along, my body said 'Ah, there you are, took you long enough'. I_ didn't_ like it. I didn't like feeling I was in L-word with anyone after having known them for an hour. But that's how it felt. It felt like he was it, just everything. I didn't even know how _he_ felt. Was he actually going to come for me like he said he would? Every single fibre of my being desperately wanted him to, it felt like I would die if I didn't see him again, but would he come? After all he was just a guy I met at a party, despite what my heart said. I didn't understand. I didn't believe at love at first sight, lust yes, but love? This didn't feel like just lust, sure there was a hefty amount of that thrown in there, I mean the man is fine, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't convince myself it was only lust. Everything inside me would reject the notion immediately, like it was the most preposterous lie in history and what was I doing trying to tell myself otherwise?

I threw myself onto my bed, my insides in turmoil over the night's events.

What was going on? I screamed silently, what's happening to me?

And who is he anyway? I hardly knew anything about him. Did he have any family? Did he go to school? Did he work? He could have a girlfriend for all I know. I didn't even know his last name!

It can't be love, I told myself. It just a very strong infatuation. Nothing to worry about.

Unsuccessfully I tried to quash the little voice in my head that said this was bullshit.

But what else could I tell myself? If I admitted to anything beyond infatuation I was opening myself up to a world of hurt. And god knows I've lived long enough to see heart break coming at me.

My spine tingled and I looked over my shoulder at the darkened window.

The wolf was out there.

Getting up I went over to the window and looked out.

He was standing there on the edge of the woods looking up at me.

Unlike last time he didn't disappear, just stood there staring.

I jumped up and ran outside. He wasn't there when I came out and I stopped running. I knew he was there just out of sight. A great shape moved in the woods. I didn't see him, I saw the shadows move and I felt where the ferns brushed his body like it was my own.

I walked slowly toward the trees, my eyes fixed on the place it knew it was. This time I didn't hesitate before I entered the trees. I just kept walking and went to find my wolf

/

/

/

To be continued...

(Hahahaha take that Bella, that's what you get for choosing Edward. Sorry about the length, I think I'm getting a bit carried away, its turning into a bit of a novel...anyway more to come.)


End file.
